skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Trap Team (Lion's Eye's Version)
This is Lion's Eye's version of Skylanders: Trap Team. It is the fourth game in Lion's Eye's 1st trilogy series and released on October 5, 2014. The game serves as a sequel to Skylanders: Swap Force (2013). Trap Masters Air *Gusto **Dark Gusto **Legendary Gusto *Thunderbolt **Clear Thunderbolt Dark *Knight Mare Earth *Head Rush **Nitro Head Rush *Wallop **Dark Wallop Fire *Ka-Boom *Wildfire **Dark Wildfire Life *Bushwhack **Legendary Bushwhack *Tuff Luck Light *Knight Light Magic *Blastermind *Enigma Tech *Gearshift *Jawbreaker **Legendary Jawbreaker Undead *Krypt King **Nitro Krypt King *Short Cut Water *Lob-Star *Snap Shot **Dark Snap Shot **Instant Snap Shot **Legendary Snap Shot New Core Skylanders Air *Blades **Legendary Blades *Fling Kong Dark *Blackout Earth *Fist Bump *Rocky Roll Fire *Torch *Trail Blazer **Legendary Trail Blazer Life *Food Fight **Dark Food Fight **Instant Food Fight **Legendary Food Fight *High Five Light *Spotlight Magic *Cobra Cadabra **King Cobra Cadabra *Déjà Vu **Legendary Déjà Vu Tech *Chopper *Tread Head Undead *Bat Spin *Funny Bone **Legendary Funny Bone Water *Echo *Flip Wreck Returning Skylanders Air *Full Blast Jet-Vac (Series 3) **Dark Jet-Vac **Legendary Jet-Vac Earth *Super Slice Dino-Rang (Series 2) **Legendary Dino-Rang Fire *Hog Wild Fryno (Series 2) **Legendary Fryno Life *Sure Shot Shroomboom (Series 2) **Dark Shroomboom **Legendary Shroomboom Magic *Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz (Series 3) **Dark Pop Fizz **Love Potion Pop Fizz Tech *Beeper Countdown (Series 2) **Legendary Countdown Undead *Skate Queen Roller Brawl (Series 2) Water *Tidal Wave Gill Grunt (Series 4) **Legendary Gill Grunt Minis Air *Breeze *Pet-Vac **Power Punch Pet-Vac Earth *Bop *Terrabite Fire *Small Fry *Weeruptor **Eggscellent Weeruptor Life *Barkley **Dark Barkley **Gnarly Barkley **Legendary Barkley *Whisper Elf Magic *Mini-Jini *Spry Tech *Drobit *Trigger Snappy Undead *Eye-Small *Hijinx Water *Gill Runt *Thumpling Eon's Elite Air *Whirlwind Earth *Terrafin Fire *Eruptor Life *Stealth Elf Magic *Spyro Tech *Trigger Happy Undead *Chop Chop Water *Gill Grunt Trappable Villains Air *Dreamcatcher (Doom Raider) *Bad Juju *Buzzer Beak *Krankenstein Dark *Nightshade (Doom Raider) *Eye Scream *Fisticuffs *Tae Kwon Crow Earth *Golden Queen (Doom Raider) *Chomp Chest *Grave Clobber *Tussle Sprout **Red Hot Tussle Sprout Fire *Chef Pepper Jack (Doom Raider) *Grinnade *Scrap Shooter *Smoke Scream Kaos *Kaos (Doom Raider) Life *Chompy Mage (Doom Raider) *Broccoli Guy **Steamed Broccoli Guy *Chompy *Cuckoo Clocker *Sheep Creep *Shield Shredder **Riot Shield Shredder Light *Luminous (Doom Raider) *Blaster-Tron *Eye Five *Lob Goblin **Rebel Lob Goblin Magic *Bomb Shell *Pain-Yatta *Rage Mage Tech *Dr. Krankcase (Doom Raider) *Brawlrus *Bruiser Cruiser *Mab Lobs *Shrednaught **Steampunk Shrednaught *Trolling Thunder Undead *Wolfgang (Doom Raider) *Bone Chompy *Hood Sickle *Masker Mind Water *The Gulper (Doom Raider) *Brawl & Chain **Outlaw Brawl & Chain *Chill Bill *Cross Crow *Slobber Trap *Threatpack Magic Items *Hand of Fate **Legendary Hand of Fate *Piggy Bank *Rocket Ram *Tiki Speaky Adventure Packs *Mirror of Mystery *Nightmare Express Expansion Packs *Midnight Museum *Sunscraper Spire Packs Wave 1 Starter Packs Console *Snap Shot *Food Fight *Water Tiki *Life Hammer Handheld *Gusto *Gnarly Barkley *Full Blast Jet-Vac *Sure Shot Shroomboom Legendary Edition (Console) *Legendary Snap Shot *Legendary Food Fight *Legendary Jawbreaker *Legendary Blades *Water Tiki *Life Hammer *Legendary Water Jughead *Legendary Undead Orb *Legendary Undead Skull *Legendary Hand of Fate Legendary Edition (Handheld) *Legendary Gusto *Legendary Barkley *Legendary Bushwhack *Legendary Funny Bone *Legendary Déjà Vu *Legendary Jet-Vac *Legendary Dino-Rang *Legendary Fryno *Legendary Shroomboom *Legendary Countdown *Legendary Gill Grunt Dark Edition (Console) *Dark Wildfire *Dark Snap Shot *Dark Food Fight *Water Tiki *Life Hammer *Ultimate Kaos Trap Dark Edition (Handheld) *Dark Gusto *Dark Barkley *Dark Wallop *Dark Jet-Vac *Dark Pop Fizz *Dark Shroomboom Tablet/PC Starter Pack *Instant Snap Shot *Instant Food Fight *Instant Water Tiki *Instant Life Hammer Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Fanon idea Category:Skylanders Series Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Toys for Bob Category:Activision Category:Skylanders: Trap Team Category:Lion's Eye Category:IOS Category:PC Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation Vita